I Want to Make Crazy Science with You
by chocolataulait
Summary: 'Their love story is not unlike many others. It's banal, boring almost, but that's what makes it so beautiful.'


Their love story is not unlike many others. It's banal, boring almost, but that's what makes it so beautiful.

In takes two week of living in the same apartment building for them to run into each other. Their first encounter is brief and completely uneventful.

"Wait," Cosima shouts as she runs for the elevator's door, groceries in hands. "Hold the door out for me!"

Delphine is on the phone. She guesses more than hear the other woman's demand as she sees her rushing clumsily towards the door.

"Thank you," mumbles Cosima and they share an awkward smile.

They don't exchange any other words.

They cross path three days later, in the elevator again. This time they are both going down.

They share that odd awkward smile people give each other when they don't quite know the person they are greeting.

"Hey," the shorter one says, ducking her head shyly. "I'm Cosima."

"Delphine," is the other woman's reply.

They chuckle awkwardly.

Cosima glances to the side and crosses her right leg over the other, twisting her foot as she tries to find her balance.

"So you live here?" Delphine bites her lip. "Yes, you as well, I presume?"

The dark haired woman catches one of her dark brown dreads in her fingers and toys with the tip.

"Yes."

The door opens with a pang.

They step out at the same time, walk towards the door, and part their separate ways.

They start exchanging banalities whenever they come across each other.

"Hi!"

"How are you?"

"What a lovely weather today!"

"Have a nice day."

"That shirt looks nice on you."

Cosima lifts her head and readjusts her glasses, eyes wide.

"You think so?"

Delphine insists:"absolutely!"

"You always look nice," are the words that tumble out of the brunette's mouth.

A moment of silence follows.

"I mean-"

"Thank you," Delphine interrupts her, reaching forward to cover the other woman's forearm and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"You always look nice too."

Cosima exhales a breath of relief, but her smile is still filled with uncertainty.

"It's my nice shirts, they make me look nice."

Nobody would believe she is a straight A's student.

''Mhm, are you okay?" Cosima was never good at comforting people.

The other woman nods profusely, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Oh okay-"

The corner of the brunette's mouth is tugged to the side as she grimaces an uncomfortable smile.

"My boyfriend left me."

Delphine sniffles and looks into the other woman's eyes seeking for support.

Cosima's eyes seem to want to spring out of their sockets and her hands flail in front of her as she tries to find something to say.

"Bummer..."

The dark haired woman feels like facepalming at her own inadequacy.

"You really are a dork, aren't you?"

"What gave me off?" Cosima replies, scratching uneasily at the back of her neck. A slight blush colors her cheeks and the sketch of a smile is suddenly drawn across her lips.

Delphine smirks and steps forward, invading the small brunette's personal space. Her perfume envelops Cosima like a soft spring breeze.

"Everything," she whispers into her ear, as though it's a secret of the utmost importance.

The slight flush tainting the smaller woman's cheeks turns a deep shade of red.

When she walks out of the elevator, Delphine feels a bit less sad than a moment earlier.

"I'm sorry for the other day," the blonde tells Cosima when they next meet. "I don't usually get this emotional."

"It's okay. I completely get it," she replies, crossing her legs gracelessly and twisting her body in odd childish angles. "I've been through a bad break-up not so long ago so..."

"Did he break up with you?"

"She...uhm...no...I'm not really into guys." Cosima bites down on her bottom lip. She pinches her right earlobe, starts playing with her earring, and grins gawkily. "It was kind of a mutual decision, but she was the one that initiated it."

Delphine tries to hide her shock, but fails pathetically at it.

"Yup, I'm gay," the brunette states, trying to defuse the suddenly tensed atmosphere.

The blonde giggles, chokes on her own saliva, and starts coughing.

Cosima tries to lend a hand, giving light taps on the other woman's back.

When they part ways, both of them have bright red cheeks. The pace of their steps is quick, both of them feeling like rushing away from the embarrassing moment they just shared.


End file.
